Say You'll Never Go
by nicalorelie
Summary: Can the shy upcoming diva from the developmental be able to tame the lunatic fringe and say to her the words "I'll never go"?
1. Chapter 1

I was awoken by my friend, Jennifer, who was also the one I'm sharing the house with for more than three years now here in Orlando, Florida. We are both training to be a WWE Diva and we are currently signed in their developmental, NXT, which is based in Orlando. We knew each other since we both take Psychology in same school in college. We became close friends then and even had a stronger friendship when we learned that we both share a love for wrestling. I also planned to train after I finished college because my parents really want me to finish studies before I pursue what I want to be in the future. Jennifer on the other hand, didn't have a plan to train to be a wrestler but I managed to convince her that we should try it and see how it goes, and here we are now. Jen is currently the NXT Women's Champion, while I'm just waiting to debut up in the main roster in a few days on Raw after Mania.

I sat up on my bed, prepared myself a coffee, eat the breakfast that Jennifer cooked, and get ready for the busy day ahead. Today is the last of the signing that I had together with my fellow NXT mates, Sami Zayn, Saraya or as we know her, Paige, and Jennifer. I'm also excited because we'll be going to Hall of Fame tonight with the other NXT Divas.

"I'm so excited for tonight!" Saraya said after the signings were finished. We are now heading back to the hotel that we're staying to get ready for the huge event that's happening tonight.

"I know right!" I told her. "I get to see Lita's speech, oh my God!" I squealed.

They laughed at me. They know how I'm so obsessed with Lita especially Jennifer. I'm like Lita's stalker. I know and I'm updated to everything that's going on with her. She is definitely the one I consider my girl crush.

After I put the dress on myself, I asked Rachel, our fellow NXT Diva to do my hair and make-up. She studied cosmetology that's why she's great in doing it and she's the one we always ask to make us beautiful.

When we arrived at The Smoothie King Center in New Orleans, Louisiana, which is the venue for the Hall of Fame induction ceremony, Renee Young greeted us with a microphone in her right hand. She told us that she's going to interview us. We told her sure, and the interview started.

"Here I am, with the NXT divas; Paige, Rachel Bronx, Fiona and the NXT Women's Champion, Jenny Kay." She smiled and introduced us to the camera. "Imma start with you champ. How excited are you for tonight?" She asked Jen.

"Oh, I'm very excited! I can't wait to hear the speeches of these great people who helped this business be what it is today."

"What about you Fiona? You looking forward to tonight and tomorrow night?" Renee asked me next.

"Of course, I am! Who wouldn't? I want to hear what they're going to say, you know. Especially Lita. I love her so much. Oh my gosh!" I gushed all over again; the girls had to laugh at my funny reactions. Even Renee laughed as well. "And yeah, definitely looking forward to tomorrow's WrestleMania! Undertaker vs. Brock Lesnar wooo!" I finished my answer and she moves to question the other girls.

After the interview, I went to turn around to head to where we're going to be sitting but I bumped into someone, like literally bumped. Good thing though is the girls are exactly behind me, that's why I didn't fall. When I look up to see the face of this hard-chested man, I felt embarrassed because it's the oh so great Dean Ambrose. He's actually the one who's at fault in this one, but I want to be the one to apologize to him even though I'm not the one to blame because I just turned around and I don't know if anyone is behind me, so basically, he walked into me. Anyways, I said I wanted to apologize so that's exactly what I did.

"Oh I'm sorry. Uh- sorry." I stuttered. Then cover my nervousness by plastering a huge smile on my face.

"Hey no it's my fault. I'm sorry Kath." He knows my name. My fucking real name. Not just my ring name but my fucking real name. I can't anymore. I just smiled then walked past him. It's not rude, is it? I mean, I don't know what to say anymore that's why I left. The girls are laughing behind me because they found it amusing that I got a little nervous back there. I just ignored them and went to sit to where the crew pointed our seats.

After several minutes of waiting for the ceremony to begin, we are currently sitting and laughing at what's Paige is saying. She's telling a story about her ex-boyfriend and how they broke up, and it's funny as hell. In the middle of my laughing, I felt some people take the seats beside me. I didn't give any attention to it because it's probably just some people I do not know because I don't know a lot of people here or it may be someone from the main roster who I'm not close with.

"Hey! Fancy sitting next to you." The one beside me said while I'm texting on my phone. Is he talking to me? I'm not sure, so I just ignored it and continue typing on my phone even though I don't know what I'm saying anymore or who I'm going to send it to. "Kath, hi!" Ohhh now I'm really sure he's talking to me.

I looked up and was shocked to see it's Dean Ambrose sitting beside me. My nervousness once again went to my body. I smiled awkwardly at him and just murmured "hi" very silently.

"I'm Jon." He introduced himself. _Of course, I know you Jon dang it! I_ _have a huge crush on you!_ I thought to myself.

"Uh- yeah hi Jon! Kath!" I introduce myself as well even though I'm sure he knew it already since he said it twice now. "I'm sorry, excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom." I said immediately when I don't know what to say anymore.

"Sure, it's okay." Jon replied. I went to stand up and made my way to the bathroom. I can hear the girls say _'Hey, where are you going?' 'Are you okay?' 'What happened?'_ when I walked past them but I just ignored them.

I looked at myself in the mirror when I push the door to the bathroom. Gosh! I look… I don't know. I look okay but not great. I need to put more lipstick but sadly I don't have a lipstick with me on my clutch. _What an idiot!_ I scolded myself. Someone walked out of the cubicle and I literally shouted "yes" when I saw that it's Summer Rae.

"Danielle! Oh my gosh!" We hugged each other and dance a little since we haven't seen each other in like a week. That's long for us already because we are very close to one another. "Please tell me you have a lipstick there with you, hunny bunny!"

"Of course, I do!" She gets it from her bag and gave it to me. I applied it to my lips and after I finished, I posed in front of the mirror with my lips pouted. I gave the lipstick back and thank her then we took some pictures. After another hug, she told me that she needs to make her way back to the seats already because her boyfriend is waiting for her there and might be bored already.

I looked at the mirror once again and sighed heavily. I asked myself if I'm ready to talk to Jon once again. If and only if, he's going to talk to me again. He probably thinks I'm super weird. I get out of the bathroom and made my way back to my seats while silently praying.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly walk back to my seats where my girls are looking and waiting for me. Their looks as if asking me 'whats wrong?'. I simply pass and ignore them and went to sit.

When I sat down, I saw that Jon is talking to someone behind him. I looked at who's he's talking to and saw that it's his friend, Roman Reigns. He caught me looking at him and I just smiled at him. He smiled back, "Hey! You're Fiona!" He said amazed.

I was also shocked that he knew me. _I mean, c'mon, I'm not that special_. I nodded shyly and giggle a bit. Jon also looked at me and smile. "Ey Kath this is Joe." Jon said while smiling, introducing Joe to me.

"Hi Kath!"

"Hi! Nice to meet you, Joe!"

"You wanna know something?" Joe asked. I looked at him curiously wondering what he's going to say. "My boy here," patting Jon's shoulder, "always talks about you." He laughed. I looked at him shocked then look to see Jon's reaction. His face was like, _'tell me, you did not just say that.'_

I don't know what to say so I just chuckled lightly. Then something came to my mind, _'does Jon have a crush on me? Is that why he knows my real name when there are only few people who know it?'_

My thoughts were interrupted when Joe speak again, "Yeah, many people were talking about you. They seem impressed by you." Jon sigh a relief when he heard that.

 _'Okay, maybe not.'_ I thought again. I just smiled at them once again and murmured a 'thank you' very softly before I turned around and look at the girls and joined to their conversations.

"Damn Kathy! I didn't know you were friends with the hot Roman Reigns!" Rachel whispered to me. "I wanna meet him!" She silently demanded.

"I'm not friends with them. He just caught me looking at him then he talked to me." I told her quietly.

"Why are you looking at him then? He's mine!" Gosh now she's claiming him like he's an object.

"He's yours." I said sarcastically. "I just look at whose Jon is talking to."

"Hmmm" she smiled thinking to herself, and then suddenly she looked past me and tapped Jon in the back. _'What the hell is this woman thinking?'_

"Hi Jon! I'm Rachel. Kath and I are friends." She said to Jon. _'Dumbass! So what? He doesn't care.'_ I thought to myself. "Just introducing myself you know, you should also be friends with your girlfriend's friends." She continued. _'Dammit Rachel!'_

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her while Jon is laughing looking amused at us. Joe who also heard what Rachel said, is indeed laughing. _'Great, now they're gonna think that I have a crush on Jon and I want him to be my boyfriend. Yeah, I have a crush on him, but c'mon, it's just a little crush, it'll go away.'_ I silently prayed that the wind just please blew me far far away from this crazy situation.

"You never know what will happen in the future guys!" Rachel told Jon and I.

"Oh is that so?" Jon asked with a smirk. "Then Kath, meet my friend here, Brian and his wife Jenny." They smiled at me. "Guys, meet my future girlfriend, Kath."

Rachel clapped and gushed over us. "Aww! You two look cute together!"

Jon laughed at her again and I just looked at her. Silently hoping that I brought a knife with me, so I can kill her right here, right now. The two of them continued talking to each other while I just played at my phone.

"How about we switched seats so you two can talk properly?" I asked Rachel with seriousness on my face.

"Don't be jealous babe." Jon told me. I looked at him shocked with what he said. "Rachel, as much as I love talking to you, my baby here is getting jealous." Jon said to Rachel while looking at me.

' _Gosh, he's so full of himself.'_ I muttered silently.

"Okay, I'll leave you two to it." She winked at us.

"Crazy bitch." I mumbled. I didn't realize Jon heard me, but he did and he laughed.

"Your friend is hilarious!" He declared laughing then putting his arm behind my chair.

"Yeah, just ignore her. She'll get over it." I hope she really will.

"She's right though, you know. We never know what would happen in the future." Jon silently told me in my ear.

Is he implying what I think he's implying?

"Yeah." I answered shortly with a nervous laugh.

XXXXX

After the ceremony ended, the girls stood up wanting to go to the after-party right away. Gosh, it's still early? Why are they rushing? I stood up as well, about to follow them when Jon grabbed my hand and interlocking our fingers together. 'What theeee!' He smiled and stood up while we're still holding hands.

"Wait for me." He whispered to me. Then we walked together to the venue of the after party, his friends following behind us. HHWW. Holding hands while walking. That's the phrase to describe us at the moment. I feel like everybody's looking at us even though they're really not. I suddenly felt conscious.

Then after seconds of walking, we stopped. Well, he did. And because he's holding my hand, I stopped as well. He turned around to face his friends and said, "You guys go first, we'll follow you in a few minutes." His friends continued walking to the venue without any questions.

When they were out of sights, someone passed us and glared at me that's why I wasn't able to hear what Jon said to me. That someone being Curtis, better known as Fandango. The guy I dumped because I told him I don't want to enter in a relationship especially with a co-worker, and maybe just maybe, he's glaring at me because here I am with a co-worker, holding hands. And maybe he thought Jon and I were together.

Jon caught me distracted and saw that Curtis is looking at us. He grabbed my attention by kissing my temple. I looked at him and smile.

"What was that about?" He asked me while we're walking. His right arm around my shoulder, my left arm on his waist. "Is he your ex?" He continues to ask when I didn't answer him.

"Nah, I dumped him." I answered proudly with a laugh.

"Wow. Is that because you like me more?" He asked me with full of arrogance.

"Maybe." I flirted. "Nah, dumbass! It's just I don't want to be involved with a co-worker. It can get a little messy." I told him seriously.

"Ohh."

He looked disappointed when I looked at him. He was silent for a while and when we came to the venue, he removed his arm on my shoulder. "Your friends are over there." He pointed on the left side. "I think they're looking for you." Then he left to join his friends, leaving me there looking at him stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

The after-party went well. Drinks here and there. The divas of the main roster, making a fool of themselves. Drinking and dancing. They're so loud, very irritating. They are screaming inappropriate things. Particularly Layla, Eva Marie, Lana and Cameron. They are like these high school students who always seek attention. I suddenly felt scared for my debut in two days. I'm going to be with these girls who I already don't like. I already feel like I'm going to be an outcast, like I'm not welcome to them, like I'm going to be a loner.. But then I remember Summer Rae and Emma. They will probably not going to leave me alone, right? I hope they let me join them in travelling and rooming together.

I was on my way back to my friends from the bathroom when I saw Jon chatting, laughing and drinking beers with Dolph Ziggler, Zack Ryder, Roman Reigns and The Miz. I'm so shy that I just want to go back to the bathroom because when I go to the girls, it means I'm walking past exactly in front of Jon. But before I turn around to go to the bathroom again, Layla and Cameron walked past me and went inside. Dammit! Now I really have to go back to the girls who I think are already waiting for me.

I walk slowly and when I was just a few steps from Jon and his friend, the waiter tripped over his feet and the very cold drinks he's holding are suddenly on me. Thankfully, not on my face, but on my dress. And it happened right in front of Jon. Gosh, this is embarrassing!

"Oh my gosh!" I said when I felt the ice on my chest.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'm sorry." The waiter apologized and panic.

Thankfully, it doesn't get the attention of many people. Just the ones that's near us. And that includes Jon.

"Kath, what happened?" Jon asked after he saw what happened. Why did he still have to ask it?

"Dammit! It's so cold!" I said quietly.

"Ma'am, I'm very sorry. I tripped my foot and-"

"Shut up! Just go! We don't need you anymore!" Jon snapped on the waiter. The waiter left immediately after Jon snapped on him. Poor waiter. He looks so scared.

"Jon! It's cold!" I told him then smelt myself. "Eww I smell like a beer!" I whined. "I need to go back to the hotel now. Not my night." I mumbled silently.

"Let's go! I'll take you back." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the place he's standing with the guys a while ago. "I'll go now guys! I need to take her back." He said to the guys and gestured me.

"You not going back anymore?" Joe asked him shocked. The other guys also looked shocked at him.

"No, man. I'm also tired. See you tomorrow." Then we walk again.

"Wait, I'll just let them know." I was making my way to the girls when I saw that they're dancing with some of the guys. "Nevermind. I'll just text them." I told Jon.

We were in the elevator of the hotel going back to my room when Jon asked me if I already text my friends.

"Oh gosh! I forgot! Thanks for reminding!" I opened my purse to get my phone and started texting them. "Look, they didn't even text me. Great friends." I said sarcastically.

4th floor. We went out of the elevator and started heading for 416. The room I'm sharing with Rachel and Jen. Pulled out the keycard, opened the door and went inside with Jon right behind me.

"Thanks for taking me back here."

"No problem." Then he sat on the bed. What the fuck. Is he gonna stay? "What you staring at? You should change now. You stink."

I looked at him and shocked at what he said. He must've felt that I didn't like what he said because he apologized right away. I pulled some tank top, a very short shorts, and a red lingerie. I don't know why I pulled that one out when I can pick just a normal underwear.

"BRB." I told him when I walked to the bathroom.

"What's BRB?"

"That's be right back. Jeez!" I told him.

"Whatever."

I went inside, shower, then put the clothes that I picked on. I looked at the mirror and stared at myself. Hmmm I look good, I think. I hope Jon also thinks that. I went out and made my way to the bed where Jon is laying down like he owns the bed. I sat on the bed. With my tank top very small, it went up a little when I raised my arms to put my hair in a bun, showing a skin of my midsection. When I'm still putting my hair up, Jon touched the exposed skin making me shiver. Even when I finished doing my hair, Jon's hand is still caressing my stomach. I acted like it wasn't a big deal and get my phone that's on the nightstand, faking text someone. I looked at Jon and saw that his eyes are close like he's enjoying this. His hand went up just under my bra and caresses it again. I put down my phone and dammit I'm also enjoying this!

"Why are you wearing a bra? You shouldn't wear one when you're going to sleep." He said then he unclasped it and told me to remove it so I did. He pushed my tank top up and he saw my boobs, touching it right away. "I love your boobs." He mumbled softly.

"Not fair that you're still in a suit right now and I can't touch you." I told him in a flirty way. He stripped off of his clothes leaving just his slacks.

"Take this off." He tugged my tank top and I easily removed it and throw it away. I straddled his lap and kissed his neck. "You're so hot Kath." He whispered to me while I'm giving him a hickey on his neck. After I did that, he turned us over with me on my back now while he's straddling me. He went to attack my neck, also leaving me a hickey.

He saw my boobs, he touched it, he gave me a hickey, I gave him a hickey, but still we haven't kiss yet and I surely will be damned if I didn't get the chance to kiss his lips. So after he kissed my neck, I pulled his face and brought it down with me kissing him like there's no tomorrow and damn, he taste so good.

"I want to kiss you all night." He mumbled to my lips then kissed me again, this time with tongue.

We enjoyed kissing so much that we haven't heard someone or I'll say some people already walked in and saw what we're doing. Busted.

"Jon, they're here." I whispered to his lips. He looked at the door and there stood, Rachel, Jen, Paige, Summer and Emma. What the fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck is going on here?" Danielle shouted at us the moment we looked at them. Rachel winked at us and gave us a thumbs up while laughing. She looks so happy that she feels she's right about us when she said that Jon and I are gonna be together in the future. I bit my lips feeling embarrassed that this is the first time I met Jon, and now we're in the bed. Together. Making out. "Jon! She's looking for you at the party a while ago wondering where you are and you are here at another girl's bed!" Danielle told Jon then look at me, "Kath! What the hell are you thinking making out with him? You do know he has a girlfriend, right?" Summer asked me disappointed.

 _Girlfriend? He have a girlfriend. What the fuck am I thinking making out with this guy._ I though to myself. Before I can say anything, Jon spoke and said, "Woah! Easy there Danielle! I don't have a girlfriend, okay?" Jon said calmly but looks going to explode already. "Emily and I aren't together." I sighed a relief when he said that he don't have a girlfriend. _Okay at least I'm not ruining someone's relationship._

"You know she likes you Jon!" Danielle told Jon getting angry.

"Yes I know she likes me but I don't fucking like her, okay?! So stop being matchmaker." Jon said to Danielle, raising his voice a little. I'm just sitting there at the bed, naked but covering my body with the pillow, silently looking at them and wondering what the hell are they talking about. Danielle stopped talking after what Jon said. A minute passed without anyone talking. _Awkward._ I was just looking at the floor thinking how can I escape this? Jon laid on the bed again, put his arm around me and pulled me to lay beside him. _What the hell is this guy's problem? That's just it?_ He nuzzled his nose in the back of my head and it tickled me. I held back my giggle even when I so want to laugh because Danielle's still glaring at us like we are criminals.

"C'mon girls, let's give them some privacy." Rachel said pulling the girls outside the door and at the same time, winking at us.

When they were out of the door, Jon got on top of me and kiss me again. "I hope no one will bother us anymore." He kissed my neck down to my chest and start sucking my nipple while his other hand is trying to pull my shorts off. When my shorts and underwear are off, he stop sucking on my nipple and went straight to my pussy and sucked it. I bit my lip to stop moaning because I'm afraid that I'll be too loud and the people who passed by our room might hear us. He start taking off his remaining clothes and boxers, and then **damn.** Oh my gosh. I saw it. I already saw his. He's already seen mine, and I feel like we're so exposed with each other. He immediately went to push his hard cock inside her. She whimpered a bit and held back her moan again. "Damn! You're so tight." Jon growled while thrusting and kissing her neck at the same time.

After minutes of making love and both of them cumming, Jon pulled out and laid back on the bed again beside me. I faced him and put my arms around him and my head on his chest. We stayed silent for at least 15 minutes then he stood up and put his clothes on again without saying anything. I panicked thinking where the hell is he going?

"Where are you going?" I asked him quietly getting sad already.

"Duh! To my room, of course." He answered like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" I asked.

"What do you mean why? I'm going to my room because that is my room. I'm sleeping there." He said irritated like it's a dumb question.

"You can stay here. I don't have a problem with it." _please, just stay here._ I prayed.

"No." He said simply.

After he was done dressing up, he went to the door.

"Jon, please! Just stay here!" I begged.

"I said no! Gosh! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jon shouted at me and then left the room.

Wow. Just wow. After what we did. That's it? That's how he's gonna leave? I felt disappointed with myself. Why did I let that happen so quickly? We just met not less than 10 fucking hours and I had sex with him right away! What the hell is wrong with me? Jon's right. What the hell is wrong with me?

I picked my phone from the nightstand and text Rachel, **you can go back now. He already left.**

After 5 minutes, I heard laughing in the hallway and the door to my room opened, then in comes Paige, Jen and Rachel. No Emma and Danielle. I guessed Danielle is still pissed off. Or maybe she already told Emily what happened. Whoever Emily is. The girls are all looking at me, smiling, ready to ask what happened.

"Okay slut! Spill!" Jen shouted happily while the others are all laughing. They may have sensed that I wasn't in the mood so they stopped laughing and looked at each other. "What happened Kath?" She asked warily. "Why are you sad?"

"What? No! I'm not." I said defensively. I don't want them to think that I regret what happened, even though I already regret it because it looks like I was just a one night stand to Jon. "I'm fine. Completely fine." I said then laid back on the bed again and wrapped myself under the sheets.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to my roommate, joined with Emma, getting ready for the day. It is WrestleMania day. My second WrestleMania while working for the company, and tomorrow comes my debut on the main roster and to say that I'm very anxious for tomorrow is an understatement. I sat up on the bed and the girls notice that I'm already awake.

"Hey Kathy!" Rachel said. "Come on! Get up! It is WrestleMania!" She squealed then stopped when she saw that I'm not looking excited at all. "Aren't you excited? Come on! You're gonna see your man tonight!" She said excitedly.

"We're not together." I said simply then immediately went to the bathroom to shower. After I showered, I dressed up and got out of the bathroom with the girls still not finished getting ready. I just sat on the bed and wait for them to be finished.

"Aren't you gonna put some make up or at least brush your hair?" Emma asked. "Seriously, what is wrong with you? Just a few weeks ago, you're the most excited out of all of us and now look at you, you look like you're mourning. Who died?"

"Well no one yet. But you will if you do not fucking stop." I said loudly. They stopped what they're doing and looked at me shocked by what I said. "Gosh! I'm sorry. That's harsh." I said ashamed.

"It's okay." Emma responded quietly and never spoke again.

 _"Gosh! What the hell is wrong with you?"_ Jon's words still ringing in my ears. What the fucking hell is wrong with me?

* * *

When we arrived at the venue, we went straight to the catering and sit on the table with the divas on the main roster. They're talking so loud, it's getting annoying. Gosh! These are the women that I'll always be with starting tomorrow. I should start being friendly to them. Because if I didn't, I will be a loner forever.

"You're gonna debut tomorrow, right?" Brie Bella asked me. I nod my head and smiled. "Are you excited?" She asked.

"More like nervous." I said laughing. She looks so nice and friendly. I feel like we're gonna be friends. At least I now have a friend already on the main roster if Danielle didn't want to talk to me anymore.

"It's okay. That's natural for everyone who debuts. Just always remember that.. -" And I didn't heard the rest of what she's saying because I saw Jon coming my way or at least that's what I'm hoping. Then yes! I screamed on the inside. He smiled at me then went to my side and sat beside me.

"Hey beautiful." He said to me somewhat loud then kissed my cheek. I smiled at him sweetly. I looked at Brie and she's on her phone, maybe texting someone. Am I rude? She's saying something to me then I didn't even listen to her just because Jon came.

"I'm sorry, Brie. What are you saying again?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled partly annoyed, "It's okay. Nevermind." Then she stood up and left. Wow. I feel like I'm not gonna be friends with any of these women. Then it came ringing on my ears again, _"What the hell is wrong with you?"_

I looked beside me and Jon is still there, eating the cupcake that's in front of him. He caught me staring at him and feed me with the cupcake that he's eating. After talking and laughing with Jon, I saw Danielle with a girl. Emily. I remember now. She's Emily. She's the valet of Fandango and she's beautiful. When she looked at our way, and saw Jon and me feeding each other cupcakes, she turned around and left. Danielle saw what happened and immediately went straight to us with a scowl on her face. "Really, guys? This is a workplace, not a bar. Stop flirting here." She said to us spitefully but quietly, not wanting to gain attention from other co-workers.

"Please stop her or I won't control myself." Jon muttered to me irritably.

"What's your problem, Danielle? We're not even bothering you! Why are you so affected?" I asked her seriously annoyed. She didn't say anything after that but didn't leave just yet. Jon stood up after a minute and pulled me with him. We left the catering holding hands. Paige saw us holding hands and slap my butt and muttered "nice one" when we passed her. We stopped at the one of the crates kinda far away from the catering and slowly close to the locker room areas. Jon was standing between my legs while I'm sitting on one of the crates, his arms around my back and my arms around his neck brushing the hair behind his neck. He looked up at me while his lips are pouting. I kissed him on the lips and before it got heated, I pulled away.

"I know she's your friend, but she's really getting on my nerves." Jon whispered to me while hugging me tightly.

"I know. She's really annoying sometimes." I said to him jokingly but partly true. Danielle can really be annoying at times. "Especially when something she wants didn't happen."

"Yeah. She's forcing Emily on me when I already told her I don't want Emily."

"Why don't you like Emily? I mean- she's beautiful, sexy and hot." I said slightly jealous. "I bet she's good in bed." I winked at him.

He laughed and hugged me more tightly, "She might be good in bed, but you're still the best." then kissed my neck. I blushed. Thank God, he can't see my face getting so red right now. I pulled his hair and kissed him once again, then he adds his tongue. I stopped again and pulled away laughing. "Why are you pulling away?" He pouted.

"This is a workplace. This is not a bar." I mocked Danielle and Jon laughed at my impression of Danielle. "Let's continue this later." I winked at him.

"You promise?" He asked.

"Yes, I promise, Mr. Jonathan Good."

"Good." He laughed then kiss me a few more times before we stopped and part ways for him to get ready for his match tonight. Oh I can't fucking wait for tonight.


End file.
